finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayreddin Barbarossa
Hayreddin Barbarossa is a non-playable character from Bravely Default. He holds the Pirate asterisk. He is set to return in Bravely Second. He also appears in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. D's Journal Entries ;Black Blades First mate of the Black Blades. He fought alongside Commander Kamiizumi for years, and his free-spirited personality makes him well-liked. A 35-year-old man from Caldisla. His name is Hayreddin Barbarossa, holder of the pirate asterisk. Uncommonly strong, he can spin his massive axe around like a windmill. *''Likes: Axes, rum, barrels of apples'' *''Dislikes: Poor weather, lulls in the wind, choppy seas'' Profile Appearance Barbarossa is a 35-year old man short white hair and sideburns. He wears a white sleeveless shirt with the bottom torn with a red cape and a large bandolier across his chest. He has a skull-print eyepatch over his right eye and a hook on his left hand shaped like a small anchor/harpoon that is black with gold lining in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. Personality Captain Barbarossa is a kind and enthusiastic man who claims he yearns for adventure. Despite being a member of the Eternian Black Blades, he seems to bear little or no ill will towards Agnès_Oblige and her companions, giving them a hearty welcome when they arrive on his ship and happily engaging them in conversation for a while before beginning battle. After death, his spirit remains on the ghost ship looking out at the sea, and he will simply laugh when spoken to. Story Bravely Default Prior to the events of the game, Barbarossa was friends with Suleiman who went on a quest to find the location of the summon Susano-o for Mephilia Venus. Bur years later, Barbarossa later happened upon Sulieman's ship, the SS Funky Francisca, finding his friend had died. After reading Suleiman's log, Barbarossa took it upon himself to complete his friend's promise while fulfilling his duty as a member of the Black Blades to help support the Swordbearers in Eienberg. By chance, Agnès and her party went to the Sea of Corsairs stumble across the ghost ship that the Funky Francisca became and face Barbarossa. In the end, Barbarossa died in battle and his spirit is seen lingering on the Funky Francisca. Agnès and her group later encounter other versions of Barbarossa during their travels to other versions of Luxendarc. Bravely Second Gameplay Musical Themes In Bravely Second, Barbarossa sings his own theme song that uses elements of a Pirate Chanty and Japanese Enka. Gallery Etymology was an Ottoman "admiral of the fleet", born in the island of Lesbos in c. 1478. Hayreddin is a title that means "best of the religion", and he was given his title by the Sultan Suleiman the Magnificent due to his great service to his empire, maintaining the Ottoman dominance across the Mediterranean during most of the 16th century; the Barbarossa name is an Italian word meaning "red beard" due to the people of his family having red beard, and by the fact that his brother's name Baba Oruç pronunciation is very similar to Barbarossa. He is known for defeating the combined forces of Venice, the Vatican, Genoa, Spain, Portugal and Malta single-handedly during the Battle of Preveza (1538), retiring himself of battle after his defeat at the Battle of Lepanto (1571), in which the Catholic maritime states formed a coalition to prevent the further expand of the Ottoman Empire into Europe. He died at the Ottoman capital, Constantinople, in 1546. Operation Barbarossa, the German invasion of Russia during June of 1941 was named after him. Since Barbarossa holds the Pirate Asterisk, his name can also be a reference to Captain Barbossa, the competing captain of the "Black Pearl" to Jack Sparrow in "The Pirates of Caribbean" movie series. Of course, both Captain Barbossa and Jack are pirates. The name "Hayreddin" is equivalent with 'Khairuddin' or 'Khayr ad-Din' which literally means 'goodness'. Trivia *Following his death, Barbarossa's ghost can be found on the ghost ship with his back turned to the player. He and Qada retain their human forms as ghosts. Category:Bravely Default Characters